Violet's Special Gift
by Abby254
Summary: The Sonic Heroes and their children are getting ready for the Christmas party in a few days. But, Tails and Cream's daughter, Violet is having a bit of trouble finding the right Christmas present for Cream. Will Violet find a Christmas present in time? Or
1. Sibling Bond

Author's** Note:** Violet belongs to my good friend, CandiCindy. Koda, Ben, Cherry belong to me.

This story takes place 20 years after the Sonic x series.

It was a few days till everyone's favorite holiday, Christmas. And there are 3 little rabbits who are really excited for it. These kids are Koda rabbit, his cousin, Cherry Chaotix and his niece, Violet Prower. They were walking Violet to her house since she's only 7- years old.

But, Koda notice something was wrong with Violet. "Hey! What's wrong Violet? Why are you sad?" Koda asked with a concern voice. "Well... I want that puppy, you know, the one with the cutest floppy ears in the the pet shop we past by?" She asked. Both Koda and Cherry nodded. "Well, I'm not sure if my parents will let me have one." Violet said sadly.

Koda and Cherry looked at each other with sad eyes. "Well, cheer up! In a few days is Christmas!" Cherry exclaimed. "Yeah! And Santa is watching too! So, you better shape up and be nicer to your little brother too!" Koda warned. The 3 friends reached the Prower's house.

"Well, me and Cherry need to head back to our homes too! And make sure your parents don't forget about the Christmas party that Auntie Vanilla and Uncle Vector are hosting! They want ya'll there especially! Okay?" Koda asked. "I won't! Bye Koda! Bye Aunt Cherry!" Violet waved.

The 2 rabbits waved back at their niece and headed home. Violet went inside and closed the door behind her. Her 4-year old brother walked over to her with 2 gingerbread cookies. He have one in his mouth and one in his hand and gave it to Violet. She looked at him and the cookie with a confused look.

"Mommy made these for gwandma and gwandpwa's Christmwas pwarty and she wanted us to twaste thwem. Their verwy gwood. Twy one." Skye said with the cookie in his mouth. Violet giggled a little and grabbed the cookie from Skye and ate it. The 2 siblings went into the kitchen and saw their mother putting more cookies in the oven.

Their dad was fixing the radio so they can listen to Christmas music. "Mom, daddy. Uncle Koda wanted me to remind about the Christmas party in a few days." Violet said. Cream looked at her daughter with a smile. "He, he. Alright, sweetie. We won't forget." Cream said with her gentle voice.

"Want some help, daddy?" Violet asked Tails. " Nah. But, thank you for asking though, Violet." Tails responded. Violet looked at Skye for a moment and notice that he was drawing something. She took a closer look and saw a picture of her and she was holding a puppy. She smiled at the drawing.

"Awww! Why are you drawing this picture, Skye?" She asked. Skye looked at her with a satisfying grin on his face. "Thwis is mwy Chwistmas list for Santa!" He replied. Violet looked her little brother with a smile. She didn't even notice that she picked him up and gave a big hug which he gave back to her.

"Now, isn't that cute, Tails?" Cream said with an awe. Tails nodded in agreement. "Yep! It is, Cream." Tails responded. Violet's eyes widen big and her face turned as red as her Knuckles' fur. She dropped Skye and took off and she ran to her room and closed the door behind her. Cream ran over to Skye and picked him up and placed him on his feet.

He ran to see if Violet is okay. Cream let out a big sigh. "For once, I would like for the 2 of them to get along. Don't agree, Tails?" Cream asked her husband. "Me too, Cream. Especially, since Christmas is in a few days." Tails responded. The 2 of them looked at each other with concern eyes and let out a deep sigh hoping that their kids would get along for the holidays.


	2. Violet and Cream's Argument

The next day, Violet was outside with Koda and Cherry again. They were going to the store to find gifts for their parents. "So, what are ya'll buying for ya'lls mothers, girls?" Koda asked. "Daddy told me that mommy wants a new cookingrecipebook." Cherry replied.

"That's great, Cherry! I bet Auntie Vanilla would love that! How about you, Violet? What are you going to get Cream for Christmas?" Koda asked his niece. Violet's ears drooped in sadness. Cherry recognized the look and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Violet, what's wrong?" Cherry asked. "I don't know what to get my mommy for Christmas." Violet said annoyed. The 2 cousins look at each other with concern eyes. Once they arrived at the Prower's house, Koda and Cherry waved goodbye to Violet and then flew to their homes.

Violet stood there for a few minutes and then went inside her house, and closed the door behind her. She walked upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door. She sat down at her table and placed her hands over her face and let out a deep sigh in frustration.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. The door opened but, Violet didn't notice the figure right next to her and let out another deep sigh. The figure tapped her shoulder which it made Violet jumped and she looked at where it came from. She saw her little brother, Skye standing next to her.

"What do you want, Skye?" Violet asked annoyed. "I saw you were upswet, so I thwought I can swee if your otay." Skye said with a concern voice. He was holding a piece of paper and showed it to Violet. "I dwew you a picture to chweer you wup!" Violet looked at the picture for a minute.

She snatched the picture from Skye's hands which he looked shocked. Before he knew it, Violet tore the drawing into pieces. Skye teared up and started to bawl real loud . Violet just looked at him real annoyed. Suddenly, Tails and Cream came bursting through Violet's door.

"What happened?!" Tails asked. "Violet *sniff* tore mwy drawing i-into pieces!" Skye said between sobs. Tails and Cream looked at Violet with anger in their eyes. "Violet, how could do such an awful thing to your brother?!" Cream said with anger in her voice.

Violet just ignored her. "Violet Prower! Answer your mother now!" Tails ordered. But, Violet still ignored them. That got Cream really mad. She bend down to Violet's height and met her eyes to Violet's. Violet just stood there with her arms crossed looking at her mother with an annoyed look.

"Why did you tear Skye's drawing?" Cream asked with a gentle yet very stern voice. Violet just turned her head away from Cream which it made Cream even more frustrated . Cream looked at her very annoyed. "Violet, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Cream ordered.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Violet yelled. Cream and Tails looked at Violet very shocked. Cream shook her head and looked at her daughter with an angry look. "CAUSE I'M YOUR MOTHER! YOU DO WHAT YOUR TOLD AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Cream yelled at her.

But it wasn't over yet. "MAYBE, I DON'T WANT TO TELL WHY I TORE THAT STUPID DRAWING!" Violet yelled at her. Tails grabbed Skye's shoulders and took him to the living room. Cream just stood there and looked at her daughter. "YOUR BROTHER MADE THAT FOR YOU TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" Cream yelled.

"Honestly, Violet! I wish you were more like your little brother!" Cream said with a sigh. That last sentence did it. Violet looked at her mother with rage in her eyes. "SEE! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T STAND SKYE! YOU ALWAYS PAY MORE ATTENTION TO HIM INSTEAD OF ME!" Violet said with rage.

Cream just looked at her with wide eyes. "You know! Sometimes...S-Sometimes I wish you were Never my MOTHER!" Violet said with tears running down her face. Cream just stood there with real shocked face as tears forming in her eyes from Violet's hurt words.

Violet ran out of her and ran down stairs. She burst through the living room and ran outside. Tails saw this and headed upstairs to Violet's room and saw Cream sitting on Violet's bed crying real hard. Tails looked at Cream with worried eyes and sat down next to her.

"Cream? Honey? What happened?" Tails asked. Cream hugged Tails and cried in on his shoulder. Cream explained what Violet said to her. Tails' eyes widen at what Cream told him. Meanwhile, Violet was still running until she came across a familiar house and ran to it.

She burst through the door which startled 2 people. A 46 year old female rabbit and a 48 year old male crocodile looked at Violet with surprised eyes. "Violet dear, what are you doing here in the middle of the night by yourself in the cold?" The rabbit asked.

"Grandma, Grandpa! M-Me and my mom got into a quarrel!" Violet said crying still. Violet explained everything to Vector and Vanilla about the argument her and Cream had. Vector left the girls alone for awhile and Vanilla looked at her granddaughter with concern eyes.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't be mad at your mother. You should be mad at yourself. Now, why were you so upset?" Vanilla asked in her gentle voice. Violet looked up at Vanilla and looked back down at the floor and sighed. "I...I wanted to get something nice for mommy this year. But, I don't know what to give her." Violet responded.

Vanilla looked at the ground into deep thought for a few minutes then, looked back at Violet with a smile. "Sweetheart, that's not what Christmas is about." Vanilla said. "Huh? It's not?" Violet asked confused. Vanilla let out a little giggle from Violet's confused expression.

"Christmas is about sharing the holidays with the people who you care and love. So, I suggest that you get your mother something that comes from your heart." Vanilla suggested. Violet stared at the floor for a minute then, smiled and nodded with agreement and gave her grandmother a hug.

"Thank you so much, Grandma Vanilla!" Violet said to her. Vanilla gave her a hug back. "Your Welcome, honey. But, isn't there something else you have to do?" Vanilla asked. Violet looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. I need to apologies to mommy about what I said." Violet responded.

Then, she left her grandparents house and flew to her house. She walked inside her house and closed the door behind her. She walked into the living room and saw her dad sitting on the couch, looking at her with an angry look. Violet notice this and lowered her head in shame and guilt.

"Where's mommy, daddy?" Violet asked Tails with a worry look. Tails' eyes softened as he saw Violet's eyes. "She still in her room." Tails responded. Violet nodded her head and ran upstairs to her mother's room. She knocked on the door and opened it very slowly. She saw her mother laying on the bed and with her face in her pillow and heard her crying.

Violet walked over to the bed slowly and climbed it. She placed her hand on Cream's back and felt her jump a little. She looked at Violet with tears in her eyes. Violet looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. Seeing her mother like this breaks her heart real bad.

"M-Mom, I-I'm soo sorry for saying those mean things to you! I didn't mean to make you feel so bad! Please don't hate me because of my stupid mistake!" Violet begged. She was on her knees on the carpet floor bracing for a scolding or the worse from her mother.

But, Violet's eyes widen when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body and she realized that she was being lifted off the ground in her mother's embrace. "I would never ever hate you, Violet!" Cream said in her soothing voice. "Sure, you said some hurtful things but, I would never hate you because of it."

"Your my little girl. I will always love you no matter what." Cream said. That did it! Violet just burst into tears and bawled in her mother's shoulder. "I-I love you, mommy!" Violet said. Cream squeezed Violet a little harder as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love too, my little flower!" Cream responded. Tails just stood at the doorway seeing this mother and daughter moment with tears in his eyes. An hour later, Violet walked over to Skye's room and saw him sleeping in his bed sound asleep. Violet walked over to his bed.

She saw him asleep while holding one of his tails in his sleep while sucking his thumb. She just smiled and gently rubbed his cheek. She looked outside and it was raining during the winter time. She felt Skye's body shaking a bit from this storm. She needs to do something to help him and an idea came to her.

She started humming the lullaby to him like their mother does. Skye stopped shaking and relaxed to the sound of Violet's humming. She saw him sleeping peacefully and was about to walk out until something caught her eye. She saw 2 pieces of paper lying on his table and picked up the first one, which it was a letter to Santa.

'Dear Santa, this year for Cwistmas I want mwy big sister, Violet, to be happy. She's been very sad, but I want her to have her Christmas pwesent which is a pwuppy. I was hoping thwat you would give her one. Thwat would make her happy more thwan anyting. Wove, Skye.'

Violet smiled at the letter and noticed the other one. It was the drawing he made yesterday for Santa. She smiled at it and walked over to Skye. "Mmm. Stupid Furball." Violet whispered. Violet walked out of the bedroom and into hers. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

What she didn't know is that Cream tucked her in her bed. After awhile, Skye got into the bed with Violet which she knew he would and she held him in her sleep. She knew this would be a great Christmas tomorrow.


End file.
